


A Lowly Knight

by Notebook



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebook/pseuds/Notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz is to be married, so Pearl shares her hidden place with her. The two share a dance, but Pearl begins to understand that Rose Quartz is her queen, and she is merely her lowly knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lowly Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on AO3, so I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. Please share your thoughts with me!

The auditorium was Pearl’s favourite place.

It had been abandoned long ago, for reasons unknown, but after some work, and a little bit of elbow grease, all the equipment left behind was back up and running.

Pearl’s favourite part about the auditorium was the speakers. She could pick any song she liked, and as it played, it would reverberate throughout the entire stage, and over the seating, and back to her. It held an echo that made it’s beauty somewhat eerie, but Pearl loved it.

She could dance for hours, with music echoing around her, and she could feel like she was performing a concert for thousands.

The stage was her own little secret. She hadn’t even told Rose Quartz about it, and while she had felt somewhat guilty, she adored the fact that she had her own place to go to.

She held concerts of one, and they made her feel alive.

But today, she did not have the energy to dance on her own. She sat on the edge of the stage, her long, elegant legs dangling against the ledge. Her head, that she often held so high, now looked downwards, examining the details of the floor below. Her posture, that was always poised, straight and perfect, was slumped.

Her Rose was to be married.

And she would no longer be “her” Rose. She would be Greg’s. And Pearl would be left all alone on this unfamiliar planet.

She needed to say goodbye.

She told Rose about her special place. Rose could keep a secret. She asked her Rose to meet her there.

“Pearl.”

And here she was.

Pearl immediately straightened her posture, and turned to face Rose Quartz.

“Rose! I…” Pearl swallowed, and raised her head high, “I wanted to ask you for a dance.”

Rose’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, and she blinked in shock.

“Oh, Pearl. I do not think I should…”

“Please,” Pearl begged, “Not a fusion, Rose, just a dance.”

And Rose, her beautiful Rose, pursed her plump lips in thought, before giving an elegant nod of her head, and reaching out to take Pearl’s hand.

For once, there was no echoing music that Pearl was used to. No background song, no soft thud of bass, or tinkle of piano keys. Only the sound of their footsteps as they moved in complete harmony, rhythm and elegance.

Pearl smiles at her Rose, and Rose smiles back. Pearl gives a slight intake of breath, and maybe, she thinks, just maybe, she hasn’t lost her Rose. Maybe they can make this work, and she would not have to say goodbye.

As Rose Quartz ended the dance, dipping Pearl low, a sudden burst of applause erupted from in front of the stage.

Mr. Greg Universe.

“Oh!” Rose released Pearl’s hand, and reached up to touch her face in shock, “That’s right, I forgot I invited Greg! I hope you don’t mind, he can keep a secret.”

“No,” Pearl lied, her voice quiet and shaken, “No, of course, I-”

“Rose, Pearl! That was wonderful!” Greg climbs onto the stage and approaches Rose Quartz, embracing her.

Pearl is forced to watch as Rose, her Rose, shares a loving kiss with a human.

But she cannot react.

Because her Rose is no longer “her Rose”. She is “his Rose”.

Rose Quartz is a queen.

And Pearl is merely a lowly knight.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave comments and kudos! x


End file.
